


Our love feels like home (safe and always happy)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Saving Cheryl is probably one of the best things in her life, Toni thinks. And now, having her on her home, gives Toni the feeling that she would do anything in her life to make sure Cheryl is safe and happy.Also what I want to happen in the next episode when Toni and Veronica save Cheryl.





	Our love feels like home (safe and always happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers on instagram and this was what they choose! I hope it is good and please leave comments and kudos!

Toni sees as Veronica gets out of the car first, running towards her side so she can open her door.

Her brown eyes are looking at them, Toni getting out of the car with Cheryl on her arms, the red head thankfully asleep and with a strong grip on Toni's jacket.

"Do you want me to stay over?" whispers Veronica, walking before them to open the door of Toni's trailer.

Toni only shakes her head, moving towards her room where she slowly sets Cheryl down. The red head stirrs for a moment, but relaxes as Toni takes off her Serpent jacket and leaves in on her, heart breaking as she sees Cheryl hug it close.

Veronica is at the kitchen, drinking some water, but Toni knows it's just an attempt to forget what she had seen.

Sisters of Quiet Mercy was a hellish nightmare, and she is sure the two of them won't sleep easy for some nights without remembering screams and patients on their knees and holding their heads while shaking.

Toni never cries. She hasn't cried when Sweetpea was on his knees and with a gun on his head and she hasn't cried when she was stabbed on a gone wrong Serpent mission.

But... But tonight she thinks that might change.

"Are you okay?" asks Veronica softly, and Toni shakes her head, a whimper coming from her mouth.

Is she okay? Toni closes her eyes slowly.

She sees a crying red head on the corner of a dark room.

She remembers crying and Cheryl moving towards the wall, too afraid for even Toni to touch her.

She remembers a crazy white haired woman calling behind them.

She remembers Cheryl crying on her arms and shaking harder than a leaf during a storm, holding Toni like she would dissapear in thin air.

She remembers red wrists and red cheeks and black bangs under tired brown eyes.

Maybe it's the horrors she saw, maybe it's the fact that Cheryl had to pass all that because of a monster who gave life to her.

(Toni is sure that only the fact Cheryl was in pain made her break.)

So the girl sobs and falls on Veronica's open arms, the girl not hesitating to hug her and pet her head.

"Shhh, it's okay. Let it all out," says Veronica, her own eyes with tears. But she knows that what they saw hit Toni the hardest, so she doesn't do anything beside hold her.

When her cries are only sniffles, Toni breaks their embrace and smiles at Veronica.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have saved Cheryl without you."

Veronics only nods her head and kisses her cheek before she takes her coat again.

"Take care of her. I have never seen Cheryl that soft with someone than with you. And Toni," said girl looks at her with a raised eyebrow as Veronica smirks softly, "I know you won't make her sad, but if you do, you should know what awaits you."

The threat may have been told as a friendly threat, but Toni knows that Veronica would go through it.

So she sends her off with promising that Toni would rather walk through fire than even hurt Cheryl in the slightest.

With Veronica leaving, Toni leans against the door, her eyes on her bedroom, where she can see that Cheryl is still asleep.

Toni walks towards her room and makes sure to sit down the bed as slowly as she can and give Cheryl enough space to not feel trapped.

"Cher, it's me, Toni," whispers Toni, her hand on Cheryl's arms, just leaning it there.

Cheryl only closes her eyed harder, curling more in herself and holding the jacket against her chest.

Toni then chooses to move her hand on Cheryl's hair, getting it free from those pigtails which she knows will only remind them both of that cursed place.

She doesn't know why or how, but when she puts her other hand on top of Cheryl's, the girl laces her own hand with it and her eyes open slowly.

"It's me Cheryl. You're with me now," whispers Toni softly, and she sees how Cheryl's eyes widen as she looks around, moving frantically to crawl against the wall.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're safe here, you're safe. It's me, Toni. Your Cha Cha remember?"

Maybe it's that what snaps Cheryl back in reality, as she looks at Toni shocked and scared.

"Toni...?" she whispers softly and Toni nods her head, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling down.

"Yes, yes it's me!" replies Toni just as softly. Cheryl raises a hand slowly, and Toni takes it between her own, kissing it softly.

"Nothing can hurt you here darling," murmurs Toni and Cheryl starts crying before throwing the jacket beside her and throwing herself on Toni's arms.

"I was so- so scared and alone. They would jus- just tell me how bad and wro- wrong I was. I was so scared," sobs Cheryl, and Toni's heart breaks even more than possible as she takes her on her lap and hugs her close.

It breaks Toni's soul when she thinks what shitty things Cheryl must have passed there. If the shitty home life and no one understanding her wasn't enough, she now had passed another shitty thing.

Toni didn't want anything more than to just wrap her arms around Cheryl like this and make sure she never got hurt anymore, even if it meant Toni would have to walk through hell or even feel the pain instead of Cheryl.

She doesn't do anything beside kiss her forehead softly, holding Cheryl until the girl raises her head and smiles at her softly.

"Thank you. And Veronica for saving me," says Cheryl and Toni only smiles and kisses her cheek, leaving her lips there for a moment until she leans back again.

"Everything in this world for you bombshell. Now, would you want to take a shower? I can fill the tub for you," suggests Toni and Cheryl nods her head slowly, getting up with Toni's help.

When they go to the bathroom, Cheryl shyly tells her she needs help and Toni helps her undress and get in the tub, understanding that Cheryl could pass everything and she would still be beautiful.

Then she takes the clothes Cheryl was wearing and sits on her knees beside the tub where Cheryl is.

"I'll be out for a moment okay? I'll come back again," says Toni and Cheryl nods her head with a smile, putting a hand on Toni's shoulder and leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you my knight in leather," whispers Cheryl with the same tone she had back when she told Toni that she was what Cheryl craved.

So Toni gets up with a red face and goes outside, the image of a half naked Cheryl kissing her cheek burning on her mind.

When she arrives outside, she throws the clothes on a nearby barrel and then finds a bottle of gasoline close. FP told them to have those two things to always have the chance to burn anything they might want to.

So Toni throws half of the gasoline in the bottle inside the barrel and then takes out her lighter. Her eyes go to a stick on the ground and she puts it on fire before throwing it inside the barrel.

Seeing as the clothes burned gave Toni a feeling of victory, knowing that she had managed to beat something which would hurt Cheryl.

When she returns inside, Cheryl is sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her. When she sees Toni a smile appears on her lips and Toni is sure nothing could ever be more beautiful than Cheryl.

"Guess you finished your shower," says Toni with a smile, moving to her closet to take out some clothes for the girl.

Cheryl sees as Toni takes out a long shirt and a pair of sweatpants, together with underwear and then leaving them beside Cheryl with a smile.

"I'll make us something to eat while you dress."

"Thank you Tee Tee," says Cheryl and Toni smiles as she turns to leave.

However she doesn't miss how Cheryl's towel drops on the ground right before she closes the door and she also doesn't deny the fact she had to put her head on the fridge to cool it down.

She knows Cheryl might want something warm and tasty, and she remembers Cheryl telling her that she liked italian while they were messaging once, so Toni doesn't hesitate to take out the pack of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

When Cheryl comes, Toni just finishes making the sauce for the spaghetti with tomato sauce, cheese and sausage cut in small pieces.

"It smells like heaven here," says Cheryl and Toni turns around to reply, but her words get stuck on her throat when she sees Cheryl.

The girl was only wearing her shirt and sweatpants, her hair was down, framing her face and making Cheryl look even more like the angel she was.

"Probably because you are here," says Toni after she snaps herself out of her daze and she smirks when Cheryl blushes pink and moves to sit on top of the counter.

"Well I wasn't here before so I guess it's just you," says Cheryl, making Toni smile and lean her hip beside Cheryl's legs.

Her eyes however, move to Cheryl's wrists as she takes them softly on her hands, Cheryl looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I promise I'll never let anyone else harm you Cheryl," says Toni as she kisses the red skin softly, making Cheryl tear up.

The way Toni is with her reminds her of her brother. They both know how to treat Cheryl with love and care and with a certain softness no one else can do.

Her brother might have died, but now Toni was here for her, and Cheryl was sure that what she saw on her eyes was nothing less than love.

But then the noise coming from the pot made Cheryl roll her eyes and Toni move from between Cheryl's legs, Cheryl only now noticing how Toni had moved from beside her to between her legs.

Moving to sit at the chair, Cheryl smiles as Toni brings them two plates full of steamy and delicious spaghetti.

They start eating, and Cheryl knows how fast she is eating but she is with Toni so she doesn't care much.

There at the hell she was, she never ate what they gave her, scared that they might have put something on her food.

And eating something warm and made with care made Cheryl realise just how hungry she actually was.

"I'm happy you seem to love my cooking," says Toni, and that makes Cheryl laugh softly.

Oh, if only Toni knew that wasn't the only thing she loved about Toni.

"Good cooking indeed. Never ate anything this good," says Cheryl and Toni doesn't hold her smirk as she leans towards Cheryl.

"We shall see about that Cheryl."

Cheryl doesn't get enough time to process her words before Toni walks towards the kitchen with the plates on her hands. However, when she understands the innuendo, her face goes red and Toni of course sees that and laughs.

\------

With the plates washed by them (which took longer because Toni kept playing with her and making Cheryl laugh more than ever) both girls walk towards Toni's room, a silent agreement between each other that they would sleep together.

Cheryl stops at her side of the bed when she sees the jacket, taking it on her hands. Toni only looks at her and her smile widens when the girl puts it on, a small smile on her lips as she felt the leather.

"Can I?"

"You would be the first but of course. Anything for you," replies Toni, getting inside her cover, Cheryl doing the same.

They don't lie yet, only sit down and lean against the headboard, until Toni feels Cheryl take her hand.

Her eyes move to Cheryl, and the red head is looking at her with soft eyes, lacing their fingers together.

"Last time we were like this," Toni remembers soft whispers and a soft confession, "I didn't get to do something we both wanted."

Cheryl's words are once again in a whisper, even if there is no other person in the room beside them.

And Toni smiles at her, her hand which wasn't with Cheryl's moving to grasp the jacket before she pulls Cheryl in, their lips meeting softly.

Kissing Toni is a lot like Cheryl imagined. Toni's lips are soft against her and they move with hers like they have been kissing for centuries. 

She feels Toni's hand moving to her cheek and she herself moves too, straddling Toni in an effort to kiss her easily. The other hand moves to her shoulder, while Cheryl has both her hands on her face.

To needy for air, they both break the kiss, still close to each other.

"Whoa," murmurs Toni, smiling when Cheryl giggles and nods her head.

"Whoa indeed Cha Cha. You know how to make a girl happy," says Cheryl, and Toni lays another soft kiss on her lips.

"I would do anything to keep you happy," replies Toni and she sees as Cheryl looks at her with something akin to curiousity and fondness.

"I- I'm happy I have you Toni. I really am," says Cheryl, caressing Toni's cheek. Toni only smiles and nods her head, moving her head to kiss Cheryl's hand on her cheek.

"It's my pleasure," says Toni as Cheryl moves them again so she can lay with her head on Toni's shoulder.

Fatigue then catches her and Cheryl closes her eyes, smiling when she feels a soft warm body against hers and not a cold floor or bed.

"Goodnight Toni," murmurs Cheryl right before she kisses Toni's neck softly.

"Night to you too Cheryl," replies Toni, wrapping an arm around Cheryl and kissing the top of her head.

And there, with their arms wrapped around each other and with their feelings laid bare and accepted, both girls realise how they created a heaven where they are the only ones to exist there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my instagram @therealcherylbombshell.


End file.
